Lynx Malfoy
by PrinceThespian
Summary: So, everyone knows who Draco Malfoy is... but did you know he had a sister? Lynx Malfoy is a person in the shadows. Her parents didn't like her, so she runs away in Draco's seventh year. She runs to the only place where she thinks is safe... The Burrow...
1. Prologue: Lynx Malfoy

How should I start this...? I'll do my best to make sense. Well... here I go.

Draco Malfoy. Everyone knows who that is. The arch nemesis of Harry Potter, the son of Lucius Malfoy, the Death Eater, the one who was about to kill Albus Dumbledore... Yes, people knew him well...

How do you react when you hear the name Lynx Malfoy?

...

...

Silence.

No one knew about me. No cared about me. I, Lynx Malfoy, am Draco's sister... younger sister. Surprised? I thought so. You see, I'm the person-in-the-shadows person. Yes, I did receive my letter to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry... but I declined. I didn't want to go to Hogwarts... mainly because I hated the word Magic. True, I am using magic in the present, but I don't regret not going there.

Now, you guys might be thinking, what did my parents react to my answer? Well, they hate me more then they hate my brother. Now, I'm not saying that my parents hate Draco, because acually, he's really brave, but for me, they just HATE me.

Going back to Draco... You might be thinking that me and my brother aren't close, but we are. He's like my twin brother, like the friend I never had. But he would deny it. Whenever I would tell my roommate in my witchcraft boarding school about me and my brother, she would say, 'That's so cute!' and would tease Draco when he would visit me, but he would "ignore me." But I didn't care.

He would send me letters every once or two weeks, about his day or about his weeks. I laugh at his first year, when he first met Harry Potter and asked him to join the right "forces" and excluding Rom Weasley or that Mudblood Granger. I would worry about his at his second year when the Chamber of Secrets were open. In his third year, he was messing with Harry Potter with the Dementors and joke about Sirius Black (even though, secretly, he was afraid of them). In his fourth year, I was a little jealous because the Tri-Wizard Tournament was going on. I would smile when he will tell me about his fifth year and that Umbridge character... Then his sixth year came. I felt an immense pain from his letters about the Vanishing Cabinet and Dad in Azkaban...

Right know... I'm packing to get out of Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts (Yes, I go there) and looking though all the letters he would send me. I'm not going home, because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is using the Mannor... Guess where I'm going?

You probably guessed wrong because I'm going to the home of Arthur and Molly Weasley... Am I worried? Nah... Am I scared to death? YES!


	2. Into the Burrow

Lynx PoV

I stood there opened mouthed as I was watching what was going on in front of the burrow. It's kind of hard to explain how I got here, but I'll try the best I can...

When I was back at the Malfoy Manor, my brother was there. It was about midnight. I haven't seen him in years. He helped me pack and he kept on asking where I was going, but I couldn't tell him. At the time, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to come to the Burrow. Draco helped me pack and gave me all the necessary items like toothbrush, bandages, and stuff like that.

"Lynx," Draco called.

I smiled to him and asked, "What is it, Draco?"

He looked straight at my blue eyes, brushed my pale blonde hair out of my face, and said, "Whatever you do, don't come back here to the Manor until this horrendous war is over. Do you understand me, Lynx?" I nodded with a bit of sorrow in my eyes. I grabbed his left arm and pulled up his sleeve so I could see his Dark Mark.

"Why, Draco? Why?" I asked bringing back the tears on my eyes.

He quickly slapped my hands away from the Dark Mark and pulled down his sleeve. Draco said to me, "Because I have to! You don't understand, Lynx! Our father failed the Dark Lord and expects me to do his biddings!"

"But you already failed him!" I yelled back, no thinking. "You didn't do anything! You let Severus Snape do all the work for you! All you did was disarm him! I could do that blind and deaf!"

"Shut up, Lynx!" He yelled back pulling out his want. That made me shut up. Draco looked at his wand and put it back on his pocket. "I'm sorry, Lynx... It's just that..." He sat down on my bed and continued, "I just have a lot of things in my mind."

I looked down, sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder. Draco was now stroking my blonde hair and I felt his tears run down his cheeks into my face. I hugged him and looked at the time.

"It's time for me to go, Draco..." I said silently.

Draco and I wiped away our tears and he smiled at me. Draco did a charm that made all my belongings shrink and into one small convenient bag that goes around my shoulder. He kissed my on my forehead and said, "Another thing... Don't you ever get a Dark Mark."

I nodded and opened my window. I was about to climb down my window from the third floor, I looked back. I saw mournful tears rolling down his cheeks and he motioned me to go. I kissed my hand and placed my hand on my heart. He did the same and I went down. It wasn't a hard climb, being that I've done this more then ten times to "run away" from my traitorous house, but my parents, or their house elves, would always find me and bring me back. When I reached the floor, I looked up again and saw Draco, my only brother, waving at me.

I whispered to myself, "Take care of yourself, Draco."

I started to walk and from that point on, I never looked back... not once... and I regret that. It was an extremely long walk. I would break into wizards houses and use their floo powder or steal a kids broomstick and use that until I got tired of flying. I know I could've flown all the way to my destination, but I wanted to be "safe" from everything else for a little while longer.

Finally after two days of traveling... I made it to the hosue of the Weasley's. In my eyes, I thought it was a really cute house. It was still dark and it looked like only a few people were in the house. I was about twenty meters away from it and decided to go in, but when I took a single step, Harry Potter and Hagrid, I believe Draco mentioned him about being half-human and half-giant, pulled in. I hid in the grass and peeked. They went inside the house and I looked to the side and Harry Potter was in with another person... wait... what?

He has a twin brother? I looked in closer and saw that he turned into a red head. It seems like he was bleeding from the ear. More and more Harry Potter's came in, injured or just fine. Ugh, perfect day to come to the Weasley Burrow.

When I saw the household calm itself down, I calmed myself down. I decided to sleep out here for one night and go in the next day. I searched, in my bag, for something to eat. I found Butterbeer (thank you Draco Malfoy!) and chocolate Toads. I also grabbed a chicken meal that I stole from a muggle restaurant. Don't ask me how I did it, because I'm not even sure how to put it in a story.

Basically I went in, did a disappearing charm on myself, stole it, but in muggle's eyes, they saw a flying plate and freaked the hell out. They had to evacuate and trapped me. I was wasn't thinking until the last minute where I put the disappearing charm on the plate... yeah, I'm bloody stupid.

I chowed down on my cold (yuk) food and head voices. I went inside the tall grass again and peeked to see who it was. I saw Harry Potter with a bag and he was heading down the path. Then I saw a red haired boy, that I assumed was Ron Weasley, stop him.

They had an argument about Harry Potter being that cause of everything, but Ron disagreed and said that it's not all about Harry and that it's about the whole world. They also mentioned something about a wedding. The two boys ended up making up and went back inside.

"What was that all about?" I asked myself taking a sip of a Butterbeer. I finished up my food and cleaned up. I went to sleep and waited for the next day. Now, sleeping in the cool air and having a war going on at the same time was BLOODY scary. Every noise that was heard, I would jump and looked around like a madman, but I soon grew tired and went to a troubled sleep.

The next day came a extremely slow, but I was awoken by the sounds of people yelling, "Hurry up!" or "We don't have much time! The wedding is tonight" or "Congratulations, Billy!"

I groaned and make sured that everything was in place. I stuck around the grass for what it seemed like forever. I took a small nap (I know, I'm a sleeper) and was awoken by someone poking me with a stick. I opened my eyes and saw a bunch of people around me. Some also had their wands pointed at me.

I jumped and put my hands up. All of them looked at me with great suspicion and curiosity. Harry Potter spoke first, "Who are you?"

Damn... He knows that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater and he is my brother... Should I answer truthfully? I said, "Lynx..."

"Lynx, what?" Ron demanded.

"M... Mal... Malfoy..." I said unsurely.

With that name said, everyone of the people staring at me pulled out their wands and started to ask a billion questions like, "Why have you come here?" "She's a spy! Should we kill her now?" "Malfoy has a sister?" "Are you lying"

Finally, Arthur Weasley came and saw me. He said, "Lynx? What are you doing here?" His voice sounded true and worried.

"How do you know her, Dad?" A twin said still looking at me. I stared back at the twin, but with no expression on my face.

"Ah, I know her because she was a very good help in the Ministry. It's true that she is the daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, but she is quite different from them."

"How do we know that she's not a spy?" the other twin asked.

I cracked, "FINE! I'LL JUST GO! I THOUGHT I COULD START OVER HERE, BUT APPARENTLY MY BROTHER WAS RIGHT! YOU ALL ARE JUST A BUNCH OF IGNORANT PEOPLE! I'M SORRY THAT I WASTED YOUR PRECIOUS TIME! HAVE FUN AT YOUR STUPID WEDDING! CONGRADU-FREAKING-LATIONS!" I grabbed all my stuff and stormed off.

You know those movies where one hero would chase the hurt person that they thought was an enemy... well, I wanted this to be like that, but no one dared to chase me and say that I have a second chance. Not even Papa Weasley... I guess Juliet was right... A name can curse you for life... I'm the Montague and the Weasley's are the Capulets, but there isn't some forbidden love in the middle.

For some reason tears started to roll down my eyes, I was not so far from them and I could feel that they were still looking at me, but I didn't look back. I thought that they would accept me and let me stay in their house, but I was wrong.

I wish I was 17 years old... but I already used a charm... so why does it matter? It's not like I'm going to go back to the school... I pulled out my wand and started to play with playful charms. I heard a rustle come from my left and I quickly looked, but I was shot by _Stupefy _and I was blown off. I was about to get up but they did the Cruciatus Curse at me and I just wanted to die.


	3. The Curse of Trust and How It Shatters

Lynx PoV:

"Crucio!" They spelled. The voiced sounded familiar. Yaxley? Yes... it was Yaxley! Why is he here? Did my parents send him to me? "Malfoy! Wake up!"

The spell faded and I got up slowly painfully. I looked at Yaxley laughing at me and Greyback was staring at me intencly. I asked, "Why are you here?" In my head I asked, _why isn't anyone helping me?_

"You're parents are extremely worried about you," Greyback snapped in a sarcastic voice.

"No! That's a lie! They hate me!"

"Well said, Malfoy... well said. It's true... they hate you, but they need you," Yaxley said smiling mischievously.

"No they don't!" I yelled. I pulled out my want and said, "_Stupefy!" _

The sparks went to Greyback but it didn't seem to have any effect on him. I started to throw random spells at them and ran. Of course, I'm not the greatest runner in the world and I got captured by them. Yaxley was holding me with my arms locked. I had to do something so I yelled as loud as I could.

"_Silenco!" _Yaxley casted the silencing charm on my but I was still moving around trying to get the hell out of his grip. Finally, I heard Arthur's voice, along with some other people. Yaxley threw me to the ground in frustration and fought with the Weasley's and others.

Greyback was hit really hard with _Reducto _and he dissaperated. Yaxley was still fighting and it looked like it was winning. The silencing charm faded away from me and I casted to his back, "_Sectumsempra_!"

My brother told me about that spell when Harry Potter did it to him. I saw Yaxley's white shirt fill with blood. He groaned in frustration and pain. He looked directly at me, yelled Crucio and Disapparated. The pain was tremendous. It felt like I was being burned, stabbed, and being drown to death at the same time.

Arthur went to me and so did everyone else. They looked at me with concern. The curse faded and I was breathing heavily.

Bill asked me, "Why did they come for you?"

I was still breathing hard; I caught my breath and said, "I don't know... I ran away from my home to escape my parents and... I guess they wanted me back... and they sent Greyback and Yaxley."

Molly ran to me and hugged me. "I'm so sorry! We shouldn't have let you go! You can stay here!"

"No... I should be on my way," I said looking down. My hands were bleeding and my chest was in immense pain. "I'll only cause more trouble for all of you. And besides... If they know that Harry Potter is here then they'll come for him... I can't let that happen. So... I'm sorry for all the trouble and concern."

I pulled out my wand and said, "_Episky." _to my hands and smiled to all of them. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione looking at me with a prick of sadness in their eyes. "Congratulations, Billy. I'm sorry I ruined your day for you."

He shook his head. I sighed and grabbed my stuff and started to leave. I didn't bother to turn my back, because I'll only see their faces and make me want to go back. Or maybe they are happy that I'm leaving. I was already ten minutes away from them until I heard I loud crack... someone apparated.

I flinched and yelled, "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"Woah... calm down, Malfoy," I heard a playful voice say. I opened my eyes and looked at the two twins grinning at me.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"We feel bad for what happened ten minutes ago..." Fred said... or George... I can't tell.

"Uh, huh." I kept on walking, but they followed me.

"So... Our family wants you to be in Billy's and Fleur's wedding," George said... or Fred.

"Fleur Delacour?" I asked.

"The very same... wait how did you know?"

"My brother told me about the Tri-Wizard Tournament..." I answered.

"Well..." the twins locked their arms around mine. "Here we go! Keep your head straight and don't throw up!"

I was about to ask them what they meant, but then I realized they were going to Disapparate. It felt horrible. I was twisting and turning. I really had the urge to barf but kept it in. In a second I was back in front of the Burrow. I looked at everyone's faces. Some had a face why-is-she-here and some had hopefully-she-is-who-she-says-she-is.

Harry went up to me and asked, "Can we trust you?"

I looked his straight in the eyes and I said, "You can trust me." He grinned and Ginny led me to my "room". I was going to be sharing rooms with Hermione and Ginny. When I went inside the room, Hermione looked at me with glaring eyes.

"Uhm... Hi..." I said unsurly.

She said, "Look, if you're going to stay here, then you have to learn some stuff about me. I'm a muggleborn and I'm best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

I nodded and knew what she wanted me to say. She wanted me to say, _Ew, I'm going to be sharing rooms with a blood-traitor and a mudblood. _I looked at the three beds and just dropped my stuff and the farthest one.

I went down stares and saw Ron and the twins. The twins were grinning at me, but Ron was just staring at me with weird eyes.

"What's your name, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Lynx..." I answered.

"Oh, Lynx, if you need to tell us apart, then I'm the one with one ear," the twin said.

"Uh, huh... and you are...?"

"George."

"I'll keep that in mind," I answered.

Ater that, I realized that I needed to introduce myself with other people. Every new face I saw, I greeted them. I wanted to gain everyone's trust. The most hardest person was Hermione. Gosh, I guess my brother was horrible to her. I started a conversation about her about my school and she told me about Hogwarts.

I guess you can say we became acquaintances. Hours past and the wedding started. I stayed in my for three reasons: First, there would be more people there that would be suspicious of me. Second, I don't have a dress. Third, I just have a bad feeling about today.

Ginny came up and saw me reading a book. "Lynx, why aren't you at the wedding?"

"I don't have a dress." I said plainly

She chuckled and said, "Why didn't you tell me that before. C'mon. I have a lot for you to have on. You're sort of my same hight so... pick anything you want." She opened her drawer and I saw a lot of dresses. I picked out a green strapless dress with a cute flower pattern. She gave me green flats and put my hair in a bun and put a sunflower on the bun.

"There! See you look awesome!" She complemented smiling. "Now, let's go! They are about to kiss!" We ran down stairs and went inside the huge tent. Ginny went to the brides-mate section and I took a seat on the very back. I quite enjoyed myself and clapped when they kissed. The reception started and everyone was having the time of their life.

George asked me to dance and I didn't have anything else to do and danced with him. Charlie, their older brother, cut in. I got tired and thanked the two gentleman. I caught myself smiling, legit smiling. Gosh, I haven't done that in a while. Bill and Fleur were dancing beautifully.

Then, a patronus interrupted them and said, "The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming. They are coming!"

By that, everyone started to freak out. I looked at the night sky and surly a bunch of Death Eaters were coming out way. Everyone started to fight them off. I was fighting as well, but I was coving my face. I looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione disapparate out of here.

Everyone either disapparated or kept on fighting. I was hit by a number of Death Eaters, but they weren't as hurtful. I felt someones hand grab my arm and I looked up. Fred and George nodded to me and ran with me. I grabbed Ginny's arm and we followed Charlie and the twins to the Burrow. I put a protective charm around the house and went inside the house.

"This is not my fault!" I snapped before anyone could say anything.

"We know, Lynx," Charlie said. I went to Ginny who was looking out the window. i looked out and saw the battle calm itself Death Eaters were now all gone and I sighed in relief. The rest of the family came inside.

We hugged each other and thanked that we were all safe... But I knew that this was only the beginning... I suddenly thought of Draco. Did he know about his? Why hasn't he wrote to me? Did he forget about me?nx," Charlie said. I went to Ginny who was looking out the window. i looked out and saw the battle calm itself Death Eaters were now all gone and I sighed in relief. The rest of the family came inside.

We hugged each other and thanked that we were all safe... But I knew that this was only the beginning... I suddenly thought of Draco. Did he know about his? Why hasn't he wrote to me? Did he forget about me?

~So yeah. That was that chapter! :D Please review! I appreciate everyone of you reviewers and readers! Thanks!~


End file.
